bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MaxisRBLX/Reviewing Copied/Spin-off Versions of BSS
NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT SEND ANY HATE TO ANYONE WHO MADE THESE GAMES, OR TO THE GAMES THEMSELVES! Hello everyone! This blog post was voted to be made by all of you amazing people who voted "yes"! I'll be reviewing copies of Bee Swarm Simulator, and going in-depth about the reviews. First, we'll start with the original search query "bee swarm simulator". 1 | Bee Swarm Simulator Modified 1.1 | First Looks Right off the bat, this looks pretty good from the thumbnails. There are also badges and an official group, and 16 people are playing, with 520 favorites and 28K+ place visits, and a 56% rating. Now, let's get in the game. 1 1.jpg|''A thumbnail of the game.'' 1_2.jpg|''A thumbnail of the game.'' 1_3.png|''Some gameplay of the game.'' 1.2 | Gameplay When I joined, it looked... not bad at all! It looks quite good, and looks like there's a bunch of gameplay. Then I started playing, and to my surprise, it actually works really well! Only then I realised, that bees weren't added yet, interestingly. But, quests were in the game, and functioned! I genuinely enjoyed playing this, and I might even return to this game. I hope this game keeps getting developed. (Also, if you're the creator of this game, keep developing. You're doing good.) 1.3 | Final Rating To conclude the review of this game, this was a great game, and was worth my time. I may play it again, and I genuinely hope this keeps getting updated, which I bet it will. RATING: 8.5/10 2 | Bee Swarm Simulator Roleplay 2.1 | First Looks This just scares me. It has nobody playing, 9 favorites and 778 place visits, and a 50% rating. Let's get in, and I am not excited. 2_1.jpg|''A thumbnail of the game.'' 2_2.jpg|''A thumbnail of the game.'' 2_3.png|''Some "gameplay" of the game.'' 2.2 | Gameplay When I joined, I knew this was bad. At least it has a few custom models...? Other than that, it looks bad, it's terrifying, and it has little to no gameplay. 2.3 | Final Rating please help RATING: 1.5/10 3 | Bee Swarm Simulator Ideas! 3.1 | First Looks I knew this would be the average "bss ideas" game. It has 1 person playing, 276 favorites and a whopping 80% rating! Let's get into it. 3_1.jpg|''A thumbnail of the game.'' 3_2.jpg|''A thumbnail of the game.'' 3_3.png|''Some ga- I mean ideas of the game.'' 3.2 | Gamepla- I mean ideas There isn't any gameplay here, but there are ideas. I'll review them here. Yellow Pollen | 0/10 Flies | 7/10 Autumn Forest | 5/10 Mondo Bee | i have no clue/10 Hive Themes | 9.5/10 Diamonds | 0.5/10 Queen Fly | 5/10 Bat Challenge/Vampire Bee/Bat Cave | 0/10 Mythical Bee Egg | 1/10 Bandit Bear | bad concept/10 Flower Petals | 8/10 A bunch of other bees | idk/10 Bee Customization | 11/10 Bear Amulets/Papa Bear | 1.5/10 Bee Play Time/Toys/Toy Shop | 3/10 Honey Axe/Waraxe | 7.5/10 Blessed Sword | 2/10 Ultra-Glider | 8/10 Diamond Sword | minecraft/10 Hollow DIamond | 4/10 Golden Boots | 6/10 Bee Fighting (PVP) | 7/10 Twisted Bee | 0/10 Guardian Snake | 5.5/10 Blood Bear/Blood Bee | -2/10 Scarecrows | 1/10 Trading Bees | -inf/10 Yellow HQ + Items | 5/10 Honey Badger | 9/10 Tractor | lolwut/10 Honey Donation | -inf/10 Slot Machine | no/10 Grandmaster Shop | woah these items are cool/10 Gloss | 2/10 Fir- i give up 3.3 | Final Rating no RATING: 0/10 4 | Escape Bee Swarm Simulator 4.1 | First Looks This looks like your worst nightmare combined with what you like the least. It has nobody playing, 315 favorites and 33.7K+ visits, along with a 34% rating. 4_1.jpg|''A thumbnail of the game.'' 4_2.jpg|''A thumbnail of the game.'' 4_3.png|''Some gameplay of the game.'' 4.2 | Gameplay garbage generic obby 4.3 | Final Rating This is going really downhill. RATING: -14/10 5 | bee swarm simulator # 5.1 | First Looks When you get a game title like this, you know this is bound to be a masterpiece. 5_1.jpg|''A... thumbnail? of the game.'' 5_2.jpg|''A thumbnail of the game.'' 5_3.png|''Some gameplay of the game.'' 5.2 | Gameplay Off the bat, we get the copied old game where Velcarni has 666,002,490 honey, and 3 water bottle gears that look awful, and that we can flip. And you know what, flip this whole game, I'm out. (include image of gameplay) 5.3 | Final Rating I'm losing courage to do more. I'll do more another time, though. RATING: help me/10 So, I hope you enjoyed me going into this pool of pain, and I may review some more by demand. See ya! -MaxisRBLX Category:Blog posts